1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam generator for a steam bath for generating steam from hot water and,more particularly, to a steam generator for a steam bath which is used for raising temperature and humidity in a closed section such as a bathroom.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to generate steam in a closed section such as a bath room for the purpose of raising the air temperature or for the purpose of creating the condition of a sauna.
Steam for such purposes may be of a comparatively low temperature below 100.degree. C., so that it is desirable that the steam is generated easily by a simple device.
A small-scale boiler therefore has been used for such purposes. The boiler, however, requires various safety devices and control system because it has a heat source and a boiling chamber.
Thus, the known steam generating system using a boiler is not suitable for household use because of the necessity for laborious maintenance and administration work and because of a high cost.